halofandomcom-20200222-history
Glassing
''CSS''-class Battlecruisers glass a portion of Africa during the Second Battle of Earth to prevent the Flood from spreading further.]] The term Glassing, also known as Plasma Bombardment or Orbital Bombardment, is used to refer to the act by which a Covenant ship or ships bombard an enemy planet from orbit using their plasma weaponry. The superheated plasma "bolts" melt the surface of the planet, eventually reducing it to a layer of glass, from which the term takes its name. The process also vaporizes any bodies of water the planet may possess, or at least reduces the remaining water to stagnant pools choked with ashhttp://www.halowars.com. The ecosystem of a planet is also devastated, with large species unable to adapt quickly becoming endangered or extinct. For a while, scavengers may thrive on the carnage, until their own food supply runs out. The atmospheres of some planets have been known to be vaporized by the process''Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 8, though apparently not all planets suffer this.Halo Wars'' When a planet is "Glassed", it is possible to rebuild on that planet. Rebuilding a "Glassed" planet takes several months, or in some cases rebuilding is impossible, but it is still unknown. The impact of glassing, or plasma bombardment, are similar to volcanic activity in some parts of the world, although on a larger scale. Subsequently, the atmosphere is covered with soot and ashes, subjecting the planet affected in a winter atom. In short, the planet's surface is covered by extensive affected areas of magma (molten soil at the impact of orbital bombardment or plasma bombardment) Throughout the Human-Covenant War, the Covenant aggressors razed a significant majority of the UNSC's colony worlds from orbit, although ground forces were invariably deployed first. As UNSC forces were routed, the bombardment would commence.Halo: The Fall of Reach The first planet to suffer this fate was Harvest, glassed due to the plasma bombardment from the Jiralhanae-operated Cruiser.Halo: Contact Harvest Although Reach was partially razed, areas of interest to the Covenant were left intact for study.Halo: First Strike After the Covenant glass a planet, a shard of glass is removed and placed in the Step of Silence within High Charity, where it hangs with hundreds of other shards from worlds razed by the Covenant.Halo: First Strike The Second Battle of Earth culminated in the plasma bombardment of a portion of the African continent by Covenant Separatists, in an effort to contain a Flood infestation which had come to Earth only hours earlier. Halo 3 Epsilon, Floodgate (Level)Halo 3 E3 2007 Trailer Lord Hood accused them glassing half of the continent, but given his distaste for his former enemies, he may have been exaggerating about the actual extent of the glassing. This is supported by the fact that the area around Kilimanjaro seems relatively intact during the ceremony at the end of the game. It is unknown whether other areas of the Earth were razed by the Covenant prior to their abandonment of the planet and the arrival of the Sangheili. Although the majority of glassing is done by Covenant capital ships, it is possible for Banshees to glass small areas. For example, in Halo: The Fall of Reach, during the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV, a Human base (Firebase Bravo) was partially destroyed by Covenant Banshees. Halo: The Fall of Reach: "The sides of the adjacent hills glistened with a cracked glass coating. The air was thick with tiny Covenant fliers in the distance." ''Halo Wars'' In Halo Wars glassing appears to be the Covenant's super weapon and the counterpart to the MAC cannon on the UNSC ship Spirit Of Fire. Both are capable of devastating enemy armies and facilities. Trivia *In total, the Covenant razed 76 planets by the End of Operation: FIRST STRIKE, represented by 19 shards in 4 rows in the Step of Silence.Halo: First Strike, page 338 Sources Category:Military Terminology Category:The Covenant Category:Terms and Phrases ja:ガラス化